Disertación
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Lisa entra al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, aunque primero debe esperar pacientemente a que la seleccionen. Cuando el Sombrero decide mandarla a Ravenclaw, no sabía que hallaría a su mejor amigo al hablar un poco del pelirrojo que, después que ella, fue enviado a Gryffindor. Y sin embargo, es feliz por ello.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en la presente viñeta sin fines de lucro._

_Este One participa en el Reto Especial "Águilas de Fiesta" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

* * *

**Disertación.**

Era su primer día lejos de casa y Lisa no sabía cómo comportarse.

De sus padres, solo su madre era bruja y era a través de sus relatos que conocía un poco lo que iba a encontrar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los relatos de la señora Turpin eran alegres casi todo el tiempo, solo parecía decaer su ánimo cuando recordaba algunos sucesos muy malos de los tiempos de El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado, un mago tenebroso del cual Lisa no sabía (todavía) el nombre. Ella era más de estar con su padre, el abogado de las "causas perdidas", como decía su madre en broma porque su marido se dedicaba a defender a toda esa gente que, por falta de recursos, no podía pagar un abogado.

Dejó de pensar en sus padres por un segundo. La ceremonia de Selección acababa de empezar oficialmente. La primera a la que llamaron era una niña rubia que pareció terriblemente aliviada cuando el Sombrero gritó "¡Hufflepuff!".

—¿Qué esperaban? Es una Abbott.

El comentario le llegó a Lisa de una de las mesas. ¿A su izquierda o a su derecha? No importaba mucho, sinceramente. La niña, por el tono de voz en que fue dicho aquello, dedujo que el apellido Abbott tenía cierta importancia entre los magos, y eso su madre se lo había descrito con un poco más de énfasis que las casas de Hogwarts y sus características.

—Hay magos y brujas que creen ser mejores que los demás porque vienen de viejas familias de magos —le advirtió la señora Turpin con expresión seria —No te dejes amedrentar por eso, cariño. La gente es valiosa por sí misma, no por su apellido. ¿Comprendes, verdad?

Lisa había asentido a esas palabras, aunque no acababa de comprenderlas. Sin embargo, no las olvidó, segura de que su madre no le habría hablado de ese tema si no lo considerara importante.

La Selección, más que una ceremonia, le pareció un larguísimo trámite, más porque esperaba con impaciencia su turno, debido al orden alfabético. Hubo varios momentos memorables, algunos divertidos y otros no tanto, aunque el más ruidoso, sin duda, fue cuando "Potter, Harry" (¿ese delgaducho y pequeñito era el legendario _Niño–Que–Vivió_?) fue seleccionado para Gryffindor.

En menos de lo que pensó, Lisa fue llamada al frente, quedando detrás de ella en la lista solo otros dos niños a los que, de momento, no les puso la menor atención. La bruja mayor que había estado a cargo de todo le colocó aquel sombrero remendado y viejo en la cabeza, con suma delicadeza, siendo tomada completamente por sorpresa al oír una vocecita que decía.

—¡Oh, qué mente más brillante y despierta! Parece bastante fácil, ¿verdad?

Lisa, moviendo apenas los labios, decía mentalmente "¿Es una broma?"

—Jovencita, yo nunca bromeo —indicó la vocecita con más seriedad que antes —Esa cabecita tuya está llena de sed de conocimiento, pero no es por presumir, sino por aprender y ser digna. Quizá Hufflepuff te convenga más, ahora que miro bien…

Ahora la pequeña pensó algo como "¿Hufflepuff? ¿Y por qué?"

—¿Lo ves? Lo primero que pensé es correcto. Tu mente siempre buscará el porqué de las cosas, y tu buen corazón hará que apliques bien lo que aprendas… ¡Ravenclaw!

El nombre de su casa fue dicho en voz muy alta y Lisa quedó sorprendida. En realidad, cuando quiso saber por qué el Sombrero quería mandarla a Hufflepuff, esperaba que dijera algo que le recordara a su madre, quien estuvo en la casa de los justos. Que la enviaran con los "inteligentes" del castillo le resultaba un poco raro. En la primaria muggle nunca fue la mejor alumna.

Menos de un minuto después, estaba sentada en la mesa correspondiente, estirando el cuello para contemplar a los últimos en ser seleccionados.

—Mucho gusto —saludó una niña a si izquierda, muy bonita, con ojos oscuros y el pelo de un tono peculiar, entre rojo y castaño, que solo había visto en fotos de modelos famosas que se lo teñían de colores muy raros —Soy Morag, Morag MacDougal.

Lisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La recordaba porque el niño antes que ella, que fue enviado a Gryffindor, tuvo que darle el sombrero entre risas, ya que casi lo llevaba por error con él.

—Ella es Mandy Brocklehurts —Morag señaló a una castaña que le dedicó una sonrisa distraída, pues tenía los ojos fijos en el frente —Ella es Su Li —ahora fue una chiquilla de cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados quien movió una mano en señal de reconocimiento —Y ella es Padma Patil —esta niña, de largo pelo castaño peinado en una trenza, le sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿No tienes tú una gemela? —inquirió Lisa en un susurro.

—Ajá. Pero ya me imaginaba que no quedaríamos juntas. Parvati es más… Directa.

Padma lanzó una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se podía ver una trenza prácticamente idéntica a la suya en el punto donde se sentaban los de primer año.

—¡Gryffindor!

Lisa dio un respingo. No había escuchado a quién llamaron. Vio a un pelirrojo que, muy pálido, sonreía con indecible alivio al ir a la mesa de la casa del león.

—¡Era obvio! —soltó Mandy Brocklehurts, aunque procuró no alzar demasiado la voz, en tanto llamaban a "Zabini, Blaise" al frente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Era un Weasley —indicó Mandy, como si eso respondiera todas las dudas.

—¿Y?

Mandy y Morag miraron a Lisa como si viniera de otro planeta.

—Los Weasley van a Gryffindor, sin excepción —decidió explicar Morag con gentileza.

—Ah… ¿Todos? ¿No ha habido ninguno que…?

—Ninguno, que sepamos —esta vez fue Mandy quien habló, encogiendo los hombros al segundo siguiente —No es que importe. Los Weasley son muchos, de todas formas.

Lisa arrugó la frente, observando al niño Weasley mientras tomaba asiento y se le recibía entre aplausos y vítores, sobre todo por otros tres muchachos que, como él, tenían el pelo de un rojo intenso. Trató de ubicar el apellido entre las varias anécdotas de su madre, al tiempo que casi sin querer, oía que Zabini era enviado a Slytherin; sin embargo, no lo consiguió.

—¿Ustedes esperaban estar en Ravenclaw? —inquirió de pronto.

Las niñas a su alrededor intercambiaron miradas, tomadas por sorpresa. No pudieron contestar debido al director, que dedicó unas palabras raras y poco claras antes de que apareciera la cena. Lisa, por un momento, quedó tan deslumbrada por semejante prodigio que al principio, solo se concentró en saborear y olvidó todo lo demás.

—Yo sí esperaba quedar aquí —soltó sin más un chiquillo frente a Lisa, con un pelo negro que se le antojaba suave, aunque no sabía explicar por qué —Mis padres quedaron, y mis abuelos, los padres de mi padre. Tengo mucha familia que ha estado en Ravenclaw.

—¿Tú eres…?

—Terry Boot, mucho gusto. Él es Michael Corner —señaló al que estaba sentado a dos sitios y luego, apuntó a la derecha de Michael y dijo —Él es Anthony Goldstein. Y ese con cara de alma en pena es Stephen Cornfoot —ahora indicó al jovencito a su propia derecha —Dice que en casa le espera una bronca porque querían que fuera a Slytherin.

—¿Y por qué querían que fuera allí?

—Su padre estuvo allí, y su abuelo, y su bisabuelo y… Bueno, la idea se entiende. Pero le digo que no haga caso a esas tonterías.

—¿Tú qué has oído de los Weasley?

—¿Weasley? —Terry Boot arrugó la frente, concentrado, con lo cual su cara se veía un poco graciosa, pero Lisa tuvo buen cuidado de no reírse —Sí, claro. Son una de esas familias de sangre limpia muy conocidas. Pero no les importa relacionarse con muggles, mestizos o squibs. Lo cual es irónico, si me lo preguntas —el niño se encogió de hombros.

—Al que acaban de seleccionar, ¿lo viste?

—Ajá. Ronald Weasley… Parecía que quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Sí, bueno, ¿crees que el Sombrero lo mandó a Gryffindor por ser Weasley o por ser él?

Terry la miró con atención, entre sorprendido y atento, lo cual Lisa esperaba que no fuera mala señal. Con la terrible costumbre que tenía de hacer preguntas complicadas, la niña esperaba que no la tacharan de rara, aunque su padre solía decirle que "preguntando se llega a Roma".

—Se supone que el Sombrero te manda a una casa por ser tú —respondió Terry con lentitud, pues se estaba sirviendo carne y puré de papas —Como a Stephen, ¿no crees?

—Entonces, si no vas a la misma casa que tus padres, ¿es bueno o malo?

—Mis padres me dijeron que les gustaría mucho que quedara aquí, pero que no importaba si el Sombrero me ponía en otro lado, siempre y cuando yo estuviera contento. Así que tal vez, es bueno o malo según otras personas.

Lisa parpadeó con aire asombrado. Hasta la fecha, no había conocido a alguien de su edad con quien pudiera hablar así, tranquila y sin recibir miradas de confusión debido a sus preguntas, que admitía, a veces no eran las normales de una niña de once años. Una sonrisa de verdadera alegría comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, al tiempo que se servía un buen trozo de pollo asado.

—Quizá Weasley le suplicó al Sombrero que lo mandara a donde está toda su familia, ¿no? —aventuró, acomodando algo de ensalada junto a su pollo.

—No lo dudo —Terry asintió con la cabeza, soltando después una risita —En serio, un poco más y creo que se habría desmayado.

Esta vez los dos rieron juntos, causando que el resto de los nuevos Ravenclaw's los miraran con extrañeza, para enseguida unirse a la plática, aunque sin abarcar detalles tan peculiares como Lisa y Terry, cosa que ella prefería así.

Sentía que acababa de hallar a su mejor amigo y los mejores amigos guardan secretos, ¿cierto?

–&–

_Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo del huso horario._

_Esta es mi segunda participación al reto mencionado al principio, con Lisa Turpin y teniendo como casa al azar Gryffindor, lo cual me enfada, ya que quería otra (confieso descaradamente que quería Ravenclaw para escribir algo más cursi). Así, decidí poner como el Gryffindor colado a Ron, seleccionado justo después de Lisa (y siendo tema de su primera charla con Terry Boot), aunque no interactuando con ella (en la historia personal que doy a Lisa en mis fics, esos dos jamás cruzaron palabra en el colegio más allá de saludos ocasionales), lo cual espero que sea acorde con el reto. He escrito cosillas de Lisa en otros fics, tanto por retos como por gusto, así que quien me lee con frecuencia, sabrá la historia que le ido imaginando y claro, con quién la emparejé._

_Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte en el reto._


End file.
